gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
GemCraft Lost Chapter: Frostborn Wrath
GemCraft Lost Chapter: Frostborn Wrath (also known as GemCraft - Frostborn Wrath on Steam) is the fifth installment in the GemCraft series developed and published by Game in a Bottle. The game is set to be released on Steam for Microsoft Windows systems in 2019.Coming Soon page for GemCraft Frostborn Wrath! Overview Frostborn Wrath is the first game in the series to be developed for Microsoft Windows only and published on Steam exclusively, due to the previous games' platform, Adobe Flash, being deprecated and web browsers disabling the feature by default. As such, the game supports Full HD resolution, with all art assets made specifically for the higher resolution. Many elements from Chasing Shadows return, such as skills, Talisman system, battle traits, strike spells, and Endurance Mode. New features include: *Larger fields *New buildable structures (lanterns and pylons) *New beacons and support structures (such as shrines) *New talisman system with fragments inspired by jigsaw puzzles, and a collectible fragment shape collection to transform fragment shapes to fit *New enemy type: Wraith *New Trial mode is available as a separate game mode for most fields (inspired by Vision fields from the previous installment) *Ability to link waves (summon multiple waves at the same time) *One click gem creation, pre-adjustable gem creation grade, upgrade gems in the inventory with the mouse wheel too. *Enraging gem slot (can be used to enrage all waves) All returning elements subjected to changes are as follows: *Decreasing the number of available gem colors from 9 to 6. *The Cyan gems (Healing Suppression), Chain-Hit gems (red in GemCraft Chapter2), and the White gems (Poolbound) have been removed. Additionally, the Bloodbound power has been transferred back from the Black gem to the Red gem. *The White gems' effect (Poolbound) is incorporated into all other gem colors by default *Strike spells Curse and Wake of Eternity are changed to Whiteout and Ice Shards, respectively *Endurance Mode is available beginning from Wave 1 *Orblets are now a skill-based feature, under "Orb of Presence", instead of a Battle Trait. Increasing this skill increases the number of orblets docked around the Orb of Presence at the start of each level. Gems Skills Synopsis ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ---- Not much is known about the story, but according to the info provided by Game in a Bottle, this installment will involve another wizard brought (or "thawed", as the developer put it) into play. The area marked as "Frozen Forever" on the world map of Chasing Shadows, is the starting point of his journey. The story begins near the end of Chasing Shadows, when the gates and the shield of Spiritforge are destroyed. After reawakening, the wizard embarks on a journey towards Spiritforge, battling monsters and demons along the way, while the darkness grows in strength. ---- Spoilers end here. ---- Development The game's development was hinted at on December 23, 2015 in the developer's blog post.Season’s Greetings Two years later, on December 22, 2017, first screenshot of the new game was revealed. Game in a Bottle has stated that it does not plan to use paid loot boxes or other pay-to-win schemes.First screenshot of next GemCraft & Happy Holiday! On August 22, 2018, the new game's title was revealed to be GemCraft lost chapter: Frostborn Wrath.GCFW: Shrines, creating gems Gallery GCFW SteamStore screenshot1.jpg GCFW SteamStore screenshot2.jpg GCFW SteamStore screenshot3.jpg GCFW SteamStore screenshot4.jpg GCFW SteamStore screenshot5.jpg External links *Official website *GemCraft - Frostborn Wrath on Steam References Category:Games of GemCraft Category:Windows games